1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zoom lens suitable for a still or video camera and, more particularly, to a zoom lens having a hand shake preventive function.
2. Related Background Art
Various conventional lenses suitable for correcting blurring have been proposed. As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,250, in a zoom lens of these conventional lenses, a hand shake preventive optical system is proposed wherein a variable vertex angle prism is located on the object side of the zoom lens to deflect an image, and an aberration generated by this prism is corrected by moving an aberration correction optical element in a zoom lens system.
To correct blurring of the photographic frame upon inclination of a lens system during photography, the vertex angle of the variable vertex prism and the position of the aberration correction optical system must be simultaneously controlled. It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a zoom lens wherein blurring can be corrected by moving only one of the lens groups constituting the zoom lens, and imaging performance is not degraded by hand shake prevention.